bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Land That Never Was!
The Land That Never Was! - Season 1, Episode 3 * Previous: The Little Grumpfish! * Next: A Farm Girl's Best Friend! The Land That Never Was! is the third Season 1 episode from the fanmade Bubble Guppies spin-off, The Freshwater Crew, and the third episode overall. * Ronnie * Dawn * Lucas * Pansy * Bubbletucky citizens * Various deep sea creatures (purple anglerfish, red anglerfish, giant isopod) * Vexen (debut) Dawn and Pansy board a bus in order to get home from the mall, but they took the wrong bus which takes them to an aphotic zone. * This episode has some similarities to a Spongebob Squarepants episode "Rock Bottom". * This is the first episode where not all of the main cast make their appearance. * The 'Sandpix Switch' is a parody of the Nintendo Switch. * Introduced character: Vexen, the young vampire squid (The episode begins at the Bubbletucky Mall entrance. Dawn and Pansy exit the building; the former looks less than thrilled, while her smiling pink-haired friend carries a blue bag. Both girls swim over to a bus stop, where a few other citizens stood. The brown-haired tomboy lets out a groan.) * Dawn: Pansy, seriously, couldn't we have done something a little less boring? You think I'm having any fun at all looking at glittery clothes and girly scarves? * Pansy: I thought the mall has stuff that you like. * Dawn: Yeah, but most of it is lame and the only good thing about it is the new video game that just came out today. If I had the Sandpix Switch, I'd totally buy it. * Pansy: (smiling) Oh. That's okay. I'll wait for you here while you go buy it. But don't take long, though. * Dawn: I can't! Geez, I don't have enough money for it! * Pansy: Oh. (A few seconds later, the bus arrives and stops at the bus stop. The girls, along with the few citizens, hop aboard. Dawn grabs Pansy by the arm.) * Dawn: Wait, Pansy. Do you have any change? * Pansy: Um...that depends. How much is it? * Bus Driver: Fifty cents. * Pansy: Oh! (reaches into her bag) Yes! I have fifty cents! (She pulls out a handful of pennies, which confuses her tomboyish friend.) * Dawn: (sarcastically) Gee. I really hope that's enough. * Pansy: Don't worry. I counted. (as she puts each penny in the slot) One...two...three...four...five... (A few seconds later; Dawn is already bored, and the bus driver is trying not to burst into anger.) * Pansy: ...forty-eight, forty-nine, fifty. * Bus Driver: (sighs, tired) Just take your seat. * Pansy: Thanks, mister bus driver! (Once the girls took a seat, the bus takes off. Pansy reaches into her bag.) * Pansy: Dawn, do you want to see what I bought? * Dawn: Pansy, I've already seen them. (The pink-haired ditz pulls out a yellow/red scarf.) * Pansy: But look! This scarf matches your tail! Hiro taught me everything there is about fashion, so I wanted to give it a try. * Dawn: Keep it. (Pansy puts the scarf around Dawn's neck, much to the tomboy's displeasure. She immediately removes it and puts it in the bag.) * Dawn: Hey, listen. Pansy, you of all people should know that I'm a woman of sports and meanness, not arts and cuteness. And--- (She stops talking and took a wide-eyed glance out the window. The bus drives past a large sign that says "You Are Now Leaving Bubbletucky". Dawn glances at Pansy, then at the window, then back at Pansy.) * Dawn: (confused) Pansy. Am I going crazy or did I just saw 'Leaving Bubbletucky'? * Pansy: Huh? We're leaving Bubbletucky? (sad) But I love Bubbletucky! I don't wanna leave! (Dawn takes a look out the window for the second time; the bus drives past a different sign. This one said "Bubbletucky City Limits". Dawn takes a look around the bus and noticed they and the bus driver are the only people in the bus, which confuses her.) * Dawn: Where the heck is everyone? * Pansy: (scared) Uh, m-maybe it's--- (Dawn's hand is over her mouth.) * Dawn: I know what you're gonna say, and I don't want to hear it. (calling out) Hey, bus driver! Did you not notice anything weird going on?! (The bus driver did not say a word.) * Pansy: Maybe...maybe he's wearing noise-canceling headphone, but they're invisible! * Dawn: I'm sure the dude heard us! (She gets off her seat, dragging Pansy behind and swam up to the front of the bus. To their horror, the bus is heading towards a cliff. Both girls screamed and made a jump through the main entrance of the bus. They landed safely on grass, and watched the bus tumble down a rocky hill before falling over a cliff. The area they're in is very dark.) * Dawn: Dude...what the heck was that guy thinking?! * Pansy: That was scary! (smiling) Well, at least I have my... (Pansy gasped when she realized she doesn't have her bag with her.) * Pansy: M...My bag! It's still on the bus! It's... (She began to whimper and tears fall from her eyes.) * Dawn: No. Pansy, no. Don't start crying now. (gives her a smile) Look, at least we weren't trapped in that bus. The good thing is we're safe! That's great, right? * Pansy: I-I... (The pink-haired girl starts crying.) * Dawn: (annoyed) Pansy, come on! Can't you just ask Hiro to weave up a scarf that looks just like the one that you forced me to wear? * Pansy: I'm not crying about that! It's just...I WANNA GO HOME! (Dawn glares at the crying girl, then looks around, then up. She noticed there's very little to no sunlight. Not too far away from the duo is a small town.) * Dawn: (to herself) Where the heck are we? (She taps Pansy on the shoulder, making her stop crying.) * Dawn: Pansy, this is not Bubbletucky. * Pansy: (sniffling) Th-then...where are we? * Dawn: (snarky) Does it look like I know? I'm not a nerd like Ronaldo. * Pansy: (confused) Who's Ronaldo? * Dawn: Ronnie! (swims off) Come on. (Pansy follows Dawn; she has her shoulders on her tomboyish friend.) * Pansy: Dawn, I'm scared. I've never been here before. * Dawn: (annoyed) Neither have I. We should probably ask someone. And I mean, someone with an actual brain who can tell us where we are. (They swam toward the town. The girls come across a purple anglerfish.) * Dawn: Hey, mister. Do you know where we are? (The anglerfish eyes them suspiciously, making Pansy nervous and prompting her to hide behind Dawn.) * Purple Anglerfish: Hmm. You two aren't from around here, are you? * Dawn, Pansy: (shaking heads) No. * Purple Anglerfish: Hmm. Well, you ladies better watch out. The vampire squids will come for your blood. (He swims off with a devious smirk and a snicker.) * Dawn: (calling out to him) Yeah, but where are we?! (Pansy clings tighter onto Dawn.) * Pansy: Dawn, I don't like it here. It's dark and scary. (looks around nervously) I don't care where we are! I wanna go home! A-And why are they called vampire squids? * Dawn: (sighs) If Ronnie or Axel's dorky baby bro is here, they'd answer all your dumb questions. Come on. I don't wanna be here any longer. * Pansy: Aw, Dawn. Are you scared of the dark, too? * Dawn: WHAT?! No way. (crosses her arms) I'm not afraid of anything! (A red anglerfish swims past them. Dawn and Pansy get in front of it to get its attention.) * Dawn: Hey, red guy. Do you know where we are? * Red Anglerfish: You mean Deep Sea City? Yeah, that's the name. Anyone that visits this place almost never gets out alive. (The pink-haired girl starts crying again.) * Red Anglerfish: Hey, young man. Tell your girlfriend to pipe down, would ya? (The red anglerfish swims off laughing. Dawn's eyes went wide for a moment, then gets angry.) * Dawn: I'M A GIRL, YOU TWIT!! (crosses her arms) Hmph. I'm not a boy. * Pansy: But, like...at least we know were we are. Deep Sea City. * Dawn: Pansy, did you have any idea that we went on the wrong bus? * Pansy: No. (The tomboyish girl guppy kicks a small rock, which causes it to hit a dark purple giant isopod. It looks around and spots the girls. His voice caught their attention.) * Giant Isopod: Hey! What are you girls doing here?! * Pansy: Eek! A giant beetle! * Giant Isopod: I'm an isopod! I'll ask again; what are you girls doing here? * Dawn: It's kind of a long story. Me and my friend kind of got on the wrong bus and...we ended up here. * Giant Isopod: What bus? * Dawn: It...Huh? * Giant Isopod: I said, what bus? * Dawn: Well, it...started off normal, then everyone except the bus driver suddenly disappeared. (The giant isopod is in deep thought for a moment, then a look of shock is suddenly on his face. He takes both girls by the arm and drags them into a wooden cabin. It is dark inside, but the isopod lights up a few candles. Dawn stands around with an annoyed expression, while Pansy nervously fiddles with her hair. The isopod enters a room and comes out seconds later with three wooden chairs; he sets two for the girls and sits down on his own.) * Giant Isopod: Have a seat, ladies. (Which they reluctantly do so for different reasons.) * Giant Isopod: It appears that no one here has told you the story of...Bus 21. * Dawn: What story? * Giant Isopod: I have a feeling you girls were on that bus earlier today. Any passenger unlucky enough to board the infamous Bus 21 will not like where it took them. It all started years ago on a warm and beautiful Thursday morning. I was a cute, carefree little middle schooler. On that exact Thursday, I've witnessed the most horrific bus crash that I've ever seen in my life. When I looked over the edge of the cliff, I, along with some local folks, saw the wreckage of Bus 21. Anyone that was on that bus...well...let's just say no one has heard from them ever again. (Pansy starts whimpering again.) * Pansy: Were a-any of your friends or family members on that bus? * Giant Isopod: Thankfully, no. (Dawn gets off of her seat.) * Dawn: Hey, listen, my friend and I would love to listen to some ghost stories, but we really need to get back to Bubbletucky. * Giant Isopod: Bubbletucky? Did you just say Bubbletucky? * Dawn: Yeah. Why? * Giant Isopod: Never speak of the city name. Ever. * Pansy: Uh, why, sir? * Giant Isopod: Just...don't. No denizen here in this town want to hear it. * Dawn: Okay, then. Well...I think my friend and I have to go. We have friends to hang out with and stuff, so...Come on, Pans! (Pansy gets off her seat and follows Dawn to the door.) * Giant Isopod: Oh, and one last thing...watch out for the vampire squids. (Both girls stop at the door and turned to face him.) * Dawn: What is with you guys and vampire squids? * Giant Isopod: They're the most feared creatures in Deep Sea City. Just be careful. * Pansy: Okay...Bye! (They leave the cabin and swam down a stone path, completely unaware of a large creature watching them from behind a few trees. It seems to be carrying a bag.) --- (Dawn and Pansy continued swimming down a path until they came across a bus station.) * Dawn: That better be a bus station. (Both girls entered the place. Once they did, they realized that there's already a line; a long one. Dawn lets out an annoyed groan.) * Dawn: Oh, great! (sighs) Well, looks like we're waiting in line. * Pansy: Aw, it's okay, Dawn. My mommy taught me some fun things we can do while we wait. * Dawn: Pansy, not now. (Some time has passed. Dawn and Pansy are now at the front of the line. They hurried over to the desk, where the attendant sat; it is a dark red shark.) * Attendant: Hello, girls! * Dawn: Cut the chat, guy! When is the next bus to Bubbletucky? * Attendant: Bubbletucky? * Pansy: (scared) Dawn! * Attendant: Did you just say Bubbletucky? * Dawn: Yeah, I did. Never heard of the place? (Lights suddenly turn off, scaring the girls. Suddenly, some deep sea creatures start to enter the bus station in a slow, menacing manner. They all have blank expressions on their faces, and their eyes glow a bright yellow. A gray anglerfish looks like its ready to strike.) * Gray Anglerfish: You have made a terrible mistake. (Dawn and Pansy back up into the wall, but the tomboy has her arm out in front of the young artist, as if trying to protect her. The creatures continue to creep on towards the girls.) * Dawn: What's gotten into you guys? We just want to get back home! * Pansy: Please, help us! * Dawn: We'll get there ourselves, then! (grabbing Pansy's arm) Come on, Pansy! (Dragging her behind, Dawn dives forward and pushes a few creatures out of the way. They followed the trail that led back to town, which no longer looks like one. Most of the buildings look collapsed and decayed. The area is a lot darker than usual.) * Dawn: What the heck?! * Pansy: (scared) What...happened? * Voice: You shouldn't have spoken the name of that town! (The girls looked around to find where that voice was coming from, but no one was around. They continued further down the street. Suddenly, they heard the sound of liquid bubbling. They turn to the direction it was coming from; a bus stop. They spot a large puddle of black liquid near the sign, but began to shrink and took the shape of a snail.) * Black figure: Stay with us. * Dawn: No way! (She gives it a hard punch to the neck before both girls continued down the street, only to bump into the red anglerfish from before.) * Red Anglerfish: This place has everything you've always wanted. (It lunged forward, but Dawn was faster than the creature; she shoves it aside, and both girls swam deeper into town. The purple anglerfish from earlier came out toward them.) * Purple Anglerfish: Please, don't leave. All we want is friendship. * Dawn: Go find it yourselves! (The purple anglerfish lunges out toward Dawn, but she moved out of the way and pushes it into a puddle. This gave the girls enough time to keeping moving. They continued through the town. Suddenly, the isopod from before suddenly jumped out from behind a mailbox.) * Giant Isopod: I warned you. You see this? This is what happens...every time! * Dawn: Well, whose side are you on? * Giant Isopod: Sorry, but I'm a denizen here, so I can't protect you from everyone. * Pansy: (scared) Oh, Dawn! Now what do we do? (The area turns even darker.) * Giant Isopod: (advancing toward the girls) I think you know what you have to do. (The girls glided quickly through the dark city, disembodied wails and moans echoed through the air. The area grew even darker. When they made it to the exit, there were already creatures there. The girls spun around, realizing that the creatures are closing in on them. Pansy hugs Dawn very tightly, and the tomboy returns the gesture.) * Pansy: (scared) I just wanna go home! * Dawn: (scared) Same here! (Dawn and Pansy closed their eyes, bracing themselves for any brutal attacks coming their way. But all they heard was silence. They take a few looks left and right, wondering where all the deep sea creatures are. Suddenly, a rock nearby starts glowing a bright yellow. It starts to move very slowly, then stops. The rock starts moving again, prompting the girls to follow it. Then it paused and a red tentacle settles down on it, causing it to stop moving. The girls looked up to the owner of that tentacle; a vampire squid with glowing blue eyes. It's quite big, but just a few inches taller than the girls. It only hovered there in front of them, smiling. This is Vexen.) * Vexen: Hi! * Dawn: Uh, hi? * Pansy: Hello...sir. * Vexen: You girls aren't hurt, are you? I'm sorry for what they did. They're just... * Dawn: Hey. Wait. Aren't vampire squids feared by a lot of people? What are you guys even capable of? * Vexen: Oh, just things many squids can do. (Gasp.) Oh, I'm so rude! My name is Vexen. * Pansy: Oh, Vincent! One of Santa's reindeers! (smiling) Hi, I'm Pansy and this is my friend Dawn! * Vexen: Uh, it's Vexen. Nice names, by the way. * Pansy: So, why are people afraid of you? * Vexen: I guess it's because since we're called vampire squids, people just assumed that we want to suck their blood. See, we're given this name because the skin between our tentacles give off the appearance of a cape, just like how vampires wear capes. * Dawn: (sighs) Yeah. Not really interested in all that science-y stuff. * Pansy: (confused) I don't follow. * Dawn: But seriously, didn't you see what those guys were trying to do to us?! * Vexen: I did. They probably just wish that they could live in a cheery, colorful place like Bubbletucky. And as for the denizens of Deep Sea City, they were just acting out of fear. Maybe one day, people will understand that vampire squids mean no harm to anyone. * Dawn: So...you can come with us to Bubbletucky, then. That way, people will no longer be scared of you. * Vexen: I'll think about that. But first, I think one of you dropped something. (He pulls out the bag Pansy left on the bus. The pink-haired artist gasped happily and Vexen hands it over to her.) * Pansy: How did you get it back, Vincent? * Vexen: (smirks) I have my ways. Now come with me. I'll lead you girls out of the aphotic zone. (The two girls followed Vexen down a trail.) --- (Meanwhile back in Bubbletucky: at Ronnie's house, the blonde nerd angrily dials some numbers on his phone. Then, he sets it down on the table. Lucas is at the window, trying to look for a certain female duo.) * Ronnie: They literally haven't called! I texted them about a hundred times! Where. Are. They?! * Lucas: Hey, man. Can you just chill for a moment? * Ronnie: How can I if Dawn or Pansy don't respond to our texts or calls? That's not like them at all, especially Pansy. * Lucas: Well, where do you think they went? * Ronnie: I don't know! I just hope they're okay. (The blonde rapper spots the two girls approaching from behind a hill.) * Lucas: Yo, right there! * Ronnie: You see them?! (He joins his friend at the window, and also sees them. Both boys immediately made a beeline for the doorway, and hastily made their way toward the girls. Pansy jumps out at Lucas, hugging him.) * Pansy: Hi, guys! We're home! * Lucas: Yeah...you are. * Dawn: Man, you won't believe what Pansy and I went through. * Ronnie: (sternly) But first, I want to say something. Where the heck have you two been?! I've tried calling you and texting you, but neither of you answered! Do you have any idea how worried I was?! * Dawn: And do you have any idea what weird stuff Pansy and I went through?! * Lucas: What weird stuff? * Dawn: We'll tell you everything. * Ronnie: Okay. Well...we're glad you girls are safe and sound. * Lucas: Yeah. And Pansy, you can let go of me now. (The artist backs away.) * Pansy: Oh. Sorry, Lucas. But Dawn and I did have quite the adventure. * Ronnie: Let's head back inside so you can tell us all about it. (The four friends entered the house. Just before Pansy could go in, she looks over her shoulder and spots Vexen in the distance. He happily waves a tentacle at her, and the pink-haired teen happily returned the gesture before following her friends inside.) THE END Category:Episodes Category:Spooky episodes